I made dinner!!
Plot Daisy is putting on her own little cooking show for us as she shows us how she is cooking hash browns for dinner. She chops the potatoes and onions. She says she learned how to separate the starch from the potatoes online. After draining the potatoes, she fries them on a skillet, and then seasons them. She says potatoes are very good for the winter, along with other root vegetables, because they last a long time. She says it's very important that you keep your grocery runs to a minimum and that it is very dangerous in the winter to be caught outside with the outside people. As she shows off her finished hash browns, Alan starts to scream. He is louder and more vocal than he has ever been before. Daisy says that he is able to move around a bit on his own now, and that he does not need her as much. Subplot Here, we finally have the story of what happened to Daisy's mother: * Oh God, I'm dying. * It's too much blood... I'm going to die here. * No, you're not gonna die, stop talking like that! * Nearby crying * Is that- did it survive? * Yes! It lived! I did it! * It survived and it's beautiful. * Oh dear God and Jesus, please don't let me die now. '' * ''Haha... it's alive. It's beautiful. * Oh no, I'm losing so much blood. * Dying is an art, like everything else. I do it exceptionally well. * Oh Honey, please stop shaking me. * That won't make me survive. * Oh God, please watch over this newborn. * O Jesus please don't let it think I left, or I didn't care. * Let it grow up big and strong. * Let it do something great. '' * ''I can't believe it. I finally give birth and I'll never get to see this child grow. '' * ''I'll never teach it anything, I'll never be able to tell it I love it. '' * ''But... * But life will go on without me. '' * ''T'is sweet to know that stocks will stand when we with daisies lie, * That commerce will continue, and trades as briskly fly. * Who wrote that again? * Chuckling * I guess it doesn't matter much now. * Goodbye darling. * Goodbye World. * Whimpering * Please wake up * I can't do this without you. We can finally confirm where Daisy's mother is. She died in childbirth. Theories and Explanations * Daisy got her name from the poem that her mother recites right before her passing. The poem from is "If I Should Die" by Emily Dickinson. We can determine her mother was well-read and enjoyed poetry. Her mother wrote the poem that Daisy found in the attic earlier in the series. * Her mother is surprised that the baby lives and uses the word "survive." She also uses the phrase "I finally give birth." It may be possible this was not her first pregnancy, and that she had lost the baby before. (unlikely) Description November 22, 2017 Here's a video of me makinging hashbrowns guys! dont forget to stock up o food for winter! Category:Plot